What If
by skyhorse25
Summary: What if Percy Jackson hadn't been able to defeat Kronos, the dreaded time lord? What if he had vanished in a mysterious cloud of green smoke? What would happen if life as we know it was over, ruled over once again by Kronos? A fan-fiction about what would happen if Percy Jackson hadn't been able to defeat Kronos.
1. Prologue: The Beginning Of The End

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction on this site, so go about easy on me, k? :) **

**Prologue **

_Annabeth's POV_

I looked up, eyes streaming, chest heaving with the effort to maintain my breath through the dense smoke. "Percy?" I called, eyes searching for those familiar sea-green eyes. "Come on Seaweed Brain, don't play games with me!" I croaked, coughing again and waving my hand around, the smoke evaporating as I made my way through.

And there he was. The son of Poseidon. The savior of mankind, the hero. _My _hero.

He stood there, sword raised, about to give the sword to Luke, who was just on the verge of being fully taken over by Kronos. Gone. Forever. Percy looked at me, a pained expression on his face. I nodded, looking over at Luke. He was our only choice. We had to trust him.

Just as he was about to hand down the sword to Luke, I immediately sensed something wrong. A strange cloud of gray smoke appeared, slowly turning a bright green. It drifted over some of the campers' heads and they collapsed on the spot, coughing and gasping for breath. I ducked and held my breath as it passed by me.

I was just about to scream a warning to Percy when someone let out a cry of alarm. I spun around, eyes wide as one of the campers vanished mysteriously, the only remainder being a few wisps of green smoke.

Then I heard it. His shriek, the sword flying out of his grasp as he was sucked into a great green tornado of whirling green mist. I lunged forward, trying to grab his outstretched hand before he was pulled back in, his strength slowly weakening. I only had time to meet his sea-green gaze, which was full of fear and pain until he was pulled back in, his scream echoing throughout the room.

I shook, tears spilling down my cheeks. He was gone. Taken by some mysterious force, taken to some other place. Taken from me.

"NO!" I cried.

Then I heard loud, booming laughter and I spun around. There was a brilliant flash, and I quickly looked away. My heart dropped and filled with dread. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. Kronos had taken over Luke's body, and was now his immortal, powerful self, radiating a bright golden glow which could destroy a mere mortal or demi-god such as myself.

"It is time for a new age." His voice sounded from behind me, filled with menace.

I closed my eyes.

It was over.

**Not my best work, but I was in a rush! Review if possible!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Alright! Making the first chapter, I'm kind of excited since this is my first story on fanfiction! Already got one review, although it just said simply; OMGZ. A bit strange, but I can deal with that. Again, I am in a bit of a rush, so the work isn't up to it's best quality!**

**Chapter 1**

_Annabeth's POV_

Another shroud tossed into the fire, small sparks beginning to dot the space above them. Annabeth grimaced, biting her lips and looking away. The shroud was all that was left of one of the recently new recruited Ares kids, who was particularly high-strung and rebellious. The foolish demigod had tried to lead a rebellion against Kronos, but his group had been discovered within a few hours. Scared for his life, he had fled to the depths of the forest, where he was found a few days later, captured and brought to Kronos.

Annabeth lowered her gaze, shaking her head slowly at the camper's brave yet foolish determination and stubbornness. She looked at the sky and once again, like every day, her heart cried out; _Oh Percy, where are you?_

She rubbed her temples, trying to remember the previous events that had lead up to this unfortunate disaster. All she could recall was the terrified look on Percy's face, the look of desperation and of fear. His shriek had pierced through her endless nightmares, haunting her.

"Annabeth, you okay?" A voice sounded from across the clearing, as Malcolm made his way towards her. She pursed her lips and nodded silently, her heart aching.

"Are you sure?" He pressed, gazing at her, his eyes dark with worry.

"Er...yeah, I'm fine." She managed to say, her voice cracking as she brushed away a fresh tear.

"Alright...if you say so." Malcolm replied, still looking at her uncertainly. She faked a smile and nodded as he turned around, picking up the pile of weapons he had been carrying and proceeded to walk off.

Annabeth sighed and sat down on one of the nearly scorched logs. It had been a few days since Kronos had taken over and Percy had disappeared. Ever since, she had caught her fellow demigods casting sympathetic and pitying looks. Their words of sympathy, which had before seemed comforting and reassuring, was now annoying. Their glances of pity and sadness now seemed to mock her, and whenever someone spoke of Percy fondly, she would usually respond with stinging, bitter retorts.

For the millionth time since Percy had disappeared, she sent a silent prayer to the gods, asking them to bring him to her.

_If they're even there anymore. _She thought grimly.

_Oh Percy. Where are you?_

**Alright, last chapter for tonight, I am so tired (I hate Mondays!) By the way, this story is NOT helping my insomnia. Will post chapter later, review please, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**Alright, I was in a writing kind of mood so this chapter's quality may be slightly more than the other two, because I had been in a rush to finish them. I promise I'll try to make them better!**

**Chapter 2 **

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth whimpered in her sleep as she rolled over, her eyes shut with pain as she writhed around. She let out an ear piercing shriek that echoed around the empty cabin and sat up in her bed, panting heavily.

She looked wildly around her, eyes filled with terror. _Percy. Percy. Percy. _His name was engraved in her mind. She paced back and forth near her bed, slowly chewing her finger nails.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _The sound of heavy footsteps sounded nearby, and someone knocked at the door. Annabeth's eyes widened and she scrambled back up onto her bed, clutching her bed sheet.

"Annabeth? You in there?" A worried voice asked softly. Annabeth sighed with relief and slowly got up, opening the door and gazing at Malcolm warily.

"W-W-What do you want?" She asked, trembling.

"This _is _my room too, you know." Malcolm pointed out, an irritated expression on his face.

"Sorry." Annabeth muttered as she sat down on her bed, shivering as though a cold wind blew through the room.

_At least he doesn't treat me like the others. _She thought, sighing softly as she peered at Malcolm through her covers. Malcolm was the only one who had refused to treat Annabeth any different than how he usually treated her. Sure, he spoke to her less loudly and sometimes asked her if she was okay, but at least he wasn't giving her looks of pity, unlike the others. They had even offered to sleep in a different cabin, not wanting to bother her. _Or more likely they didn't want to be woken up by my screams of terror. _She guessed silently. But the fact that they had left her alone just made her feel worse.

When she had seen them pack up their things and quietly leave, she had been still in a state of shock, not being able to register what they were saying. At first she had tried to protest that they didn't have to leave, but she soon gave up, watching them leave with a feeling of hopelessness.

Ever since their departure, she had huddled in her bed, feeling lonely and isolated, an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Although she didn't mention it, she had been grateful when Malcolm has stated the campers' behaviours as "ridiculous", and moved back in stubbornly, ignoring the other camper's urges. She found his presence welcoming after days of sleeping alone in the empty cabin.

She glanced at Malcolm one more time, the sight of him once again comforting her with a faint sense of security and she closed her eyes, giving way to dizzying darkness.

**Okay, I promise I WILL explain what happened after Percy had disappeared in the next chapter, promise. :P**


End file.
